valnyafandomcom-20200213-history
Campaigns/Campaigns/GK-Austin 10-3-19//Eriandi
Alpha: The party ([[Campaigns/GK-Austin 10-3-19/Selena Grimm|Selena]], [[Campaigns/GK-Austin 10-3-19/Sirona Sheridon|Sirona]], [[Campaigns/GK-Austin 10-3-19/CHA-53|Chase]]) gets dropped from their prologues into a clearing in a forest. This forest is impassable, and forms a perfect ring around the Gate. A fae by the name of Gunner sits at a picnic table with 4 plates, with the favorite sandwiches of each of the 3 party members. Gunner describes: * Welcome to adventuring! ** Here have your favorite kind of sandwich! * Fae banking ** Leave anything here with me, and dial me up when you want it back! * Gold vs Astrylite ** Gold is good for buying stuff, Astrylite is concentrated magic used for making magic items * Coords to Beta ** Free if you accept the Quest * I have a quest for you, but I tell you what it is due to non-interference, but: ** "There is something broken that must be fixed" ** "There is something missing that must be replaced" *** Gunner personally wanted the party to retrieve an item. "You'll know it when you see it!" ** Reward is coords for MAIN! *** So y'all can lock this planet and save it from the Dyr! The party accepts and goes thru the gate to Beta: Beta: Cherubic lil goblins catch party in their net, adorably. Sirona proceeds to destroy a chunk by trying to help with magic. The party heads down the way thru goblintown and help Bojack Cornman dip Ole Dawg Johnstons cart train into the sewers to steal his spot. They then goto an inn that try to poison them because they came from the Gate and asked too many questions. While being marched back to the gate, The Meats comes early, and a goblin child gets stuck in the netting. Chase saves him, only to find the kid pulled a sword (from Chases prologue kingdom) from The Meats, and is declared the new chancellor. While being deposed, the party steals the old chancellors spell sheet that includes Gate coords. The party returns and persuades the new chancellor to allow them to take him to the new chancellor ritual zone using the Gate coords they found on the old chancellor, and they hop into the Gate to Gamma: Gamma: The party (Selena, Sirona, Marshall, CHA-53, Lucky Streak) arrives in the distant future, where goblintown has moved from meat processing to active war status. Steel and concrete, roof mounted siege weapons, pointed at the gate, etc.. The party notices a ton of cages full of people behind the gate, and manages to get into the protect cell of The Priestess, who has used her magicka to keep many safe and lead the insurgents... but at terrible cost to her health. The party uses heal-spell enriched milk to try to invigorate TP, and she shows them a living map, made from the tattooed skin of other refugees (who have to stack up like a bad game of twister to show stuff off) The party decided to head to Lep's hideout directly. Upon making it there, they discover a ton of evil wizards going to the Evil Mariot here. Marshall stays back to lay down sniper fire during there eventual daring escape. The remaining party goes into the Evil Mariot evil wizard genocide convention, and touring the wares briefly while Lucky Streak goes and play blackjack at their casino, winning 2 Astrylite! The party discovered the old chancellor in a pain box. The wizards demand a speech from Lep, but and quells by some torturing of the old old chancellor. The party sets fires, recovers the chancellor, and makes it our a side door... ...while they were inside, Lep attempted to run the gate, () shot the crap out of him, and followed him to destinations unknown (probably the MAIN coords TP gave them). The gunshots triggered an uprising, and one of the wizards dropped its bag of Astrylite - bad move buddy. TP began popping rocks of pure magicka like Altoids, and went on a murderous rampage, slaughtering anyone wearing Lep insignia wholesale. The party caught up with her, where briefly between rampages she told the party how what happened, and how shed died 15 minutes prior. Before she got too cold though, she popped another Astrylite and went back to killing. The party spots a suspicious wizard with an animetronic appearing crowd praising him for his help... the party confronts the wizard, knocks him down in a sprint and discovers: It's Lep!!! Stunned, they interrogate the monster, a poly morphed Saurothrop from a crashed starship after a gate failure, and he describes in perfect villain monologue, his plan to unleash the Dyr on every world and kill literally every living thing, as per his species Doctrine. As he regains his physically, the crew realize that even stuck at size 5, this thing would definitely beat them in a close quarter fight, and they escape thru the gate to MAIN. MAIN: